megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
List of Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 Skills
This page is a list of skills from Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2. Physical Physical Attack Skills Hunt Skills *Successfully killing a demon enemy with Hunt skill gains more AP than normally, but all AP of the hunted target are engrossed to the Hunt skill user, unless he/she is equipped with the auto skill AP Divide. *If an enemy is frozen, Hunt skills will be extremely ineffective. *Fatal Hunt skills are entirely chance based, which means it may not work even if the enemy is close to death. Enemies that are Frightened have a much higher chance of being killed by Fatal Hunt skills. *Successful Hunt has some chance of inducing "Ache" status, preventing AP gain until cured. Hunting slime or ghoul type demons has even higher chance of causing Ache. Magic Fire Ice *All Ice skills have low odds of causing Freeze until phase shift, guarantees critical hit and temporarily cancels all kinds of Physical resistance including drain and repel. *Cocytus, both single and Combo versions, have particularly high chance of causing Freeze than other Ice skills. Electricity *All Electric skills have low odds of causing Shock until phase shift, guarantees critical hit but does not cancels physical resistance like Freeze does. *The only Electric skill which has higher chance of causing Shock is the Combo Thunderbolt. Force Earth Almighty Expel *Human unit is innately immune to Expel element. This protection also extends to the party in their berserk mode. Death *All Death skills are more effective when the target is cursed. *The Al Azif (Mamudo) and Murder Rock (Mamudoon) reusable items effectively replace these skills, freeing up skill slots for the party. Mute *Albeit named "curse" ambiguously in the English version, the ailments Petrify and Curse belong to the Death elemental family. Not to be confused with skills which inflicts the Mute ailment which belongs to its own elemental family. Nerve Poison Panic Charm Heal Buff/Debuff *Power Charge and Mind Charge do not boost the damage of combo skills. If a combo skill is used following a Charge skill, the effect will be applied to the character's next normal Physical or Magical attack. *Because Magic stat has minor input in calculating magic damage intake and evasion, Makakaja and Makanda have some effect of modifying magic defense and evasion besides Raku- and Suku- buffs/debuffs. Shield *All shield effects only last for one single turn and are consumed immediately if blocked the attack. *Only one kind of shield can be in effect in the same time. The new one always replaces the old one if cast within the same turn. *Ailment, Death and Magic shields cannot block any Physical or Almighty attacks which inflict correlated ailment (Petrify or Curse for Death shield specifically), but the shield can effectively prevent the ailment part to be inflicted without the shield being consumed. Misc *The Spyglass reusable item effectively replaces the Analyze skill once purchased, opening up another slot to be used for other skills. Auto *Elemental Boost and Amp skills stack. *MIN and MAX Critical are situationally useful for fixed encounters such as bosses. Both also stack with Critical. See also *List of Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Skills Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2